


Blood of the Blood God

by squiccoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cutting, Gen, Knives, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiccoon/pseuds/squiccoon
Summary: When nothing can satisfy the Blood God more than the man himself.Please read tags before reading! If any tag(s) are wrong or you think are missing, please tell me and I'll amend them!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Blood of the Blood God

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what to put here. I don't condone the act of cutting nor do I claim that Techno cuts himself. This is purely fiction. Enjoy!

The hilt of the knife fit nicely in Technoblade’s hand as he ran the blade lightly over his skin. A thin, light red line trailed behind the silver point from his wrist to the inner side of his elbow, the red quickly darkening and spilling out to either side of his arm in small trickles. With a crazed kind of fascination, Techno brought the knife back to his wrist and began drawing another separate line next to the first, the cut becoming much deeper as he applied more strength towards the end. The deeper he went, the more blood he spilled and through pain-induced tears, Techno smiled. The knife, although not thoroughly covered in blood, was wiped clean by his tongue, a shiver running through his body at the thought of accidentally cutting his tongue against its razor sharp edge.

Although...would it really be an accident?

Unsatisfied with the blood pooling beneath where his arm hung, the knife found a place against his cheek and he once again began with paper cut-like wounds he knows won’t be too fatal.The air stung him as more trickles of blood fell down his face and into his free hand he held cupped against him. Like he had done with the knife before, he brought his bloodied hand to his mouth and swallowed what he could while the rest stained his chin. Metallic and warm, the dark crimson liquid was foreign to his throat despite having done this many times before (and not just with his own blood). He relished in that sensation, the scent of it all filling his nose and intoxicating him. Oh, how addicting it was to taste, smell and feel his blood. How it filled his entire mouth and stuck between his fingers as it slowly began to dry up except for the areas where he had cut. 

He needed more.

What he had wasn’t enough. He needed more and the method to have more was simple enough. Raising the knife for the fourth time that night, Techno drew as deep a line as he could across his collarbone, following the hem of his shirt for guidance. The pain was unimaginable but the display was just beautiful. Beautiful in that the blood fell beneath his white shirt and stained it a bright red, some parts forming into blotched flowers while others carried on their descent downwards. Yes, it was all very beautiful, all very pretty…

...but the night had only just begun.


End file.
